The abc's of love
by KameeraJones
Summary: Short drabbles of Carlisle and Bella from a-z
1. A is for

**These characters are not mine they are SM's.**

**A is for Altercation**

Usually he never advocated violence but this was an exception.

"He hit you!" Carlisle growled examining the large purplish bruise on my face. I refused to seek treatment all the times before, but Carlisle insisted. Right now I sat on the patient's bed in his all- white in-house hospital room.

"It wasn't his fault; I just visited Jacob when he told me not to." I murmured trying to explain Edward's actions.

"Bella under no circumstances should anyone ever hit you, you are way too special for that." He told me placing his hand on the cheek where the bruise was. I couldn't help but lean into his touch. Then he immediately froze and pulled away. "Bella stay in this room and don't come out." He said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Edward's coming." He whispered. "Please stay up here, I don't know what would happen if I lost you."

I was about to verbally agree but then he put his fingers to his lips and I just nodded my head. In a flash he was out the room. About 30 seconds later I heard someone come in the door. I placed my ear on the door so I could hear what was going on.

"How dare you?" Carlisle screamed.

"What are you talking about, dad?" Edward asked his voice full of faux innocence.

"You know damn well, what I'm talking about."

"Huh?"

"Smell the air."

Edward then immediately sniffed and came across my scent. "Bella." Is all he said.

"What gives you the right to lay your hands on a woman, especially a human?"

"You don't understand Carlisle." Edward said turning serious.

"I understand plenty, know leave."

"But I'm your first companion!"

"Frankly, I don't give a damn."

"You're going to distinguish a decade long friendship for some human?"

All I heard is a rock hitting a rock and someone falling on the ground. "She's more than just some human; she's an amazing, generous, smart, kind, and beautiful woman who you were lucky to have. I envied you for having someone like that, who loves you back. Now leave my sight."

I heard the door promptly shut and I walked out the room and downstairs to see Carlisle sitting with his head in his hands. Without saying anything I lifted his head up and kissed him and that kiss joined us together for life.


	2. B is for

**B is for Bashful**

We were both too shy to say anything and to do anything except for little hints. Every now and then when everyone left the room or went out for a hunt our hands would edge closer until they finally connected and I would blush.

Any Christmas when the rest of the family would look in the living room for their presents, we would linger in the dining room under the mistletoe using it as an excuse and it was a perfect one.

Any time when I greeted everyone I would smile brighter at him and him at me.

Any time when I would almost fall he would always be the first one to catch.

Any time it was Valentine's Day, I would purposely injure myself and he would be my personal physician.

But one time we weren't being so shy. Everyone was going to Denali for a week but we stayed behind, I couldn't leave Charlie and he couldn't leave the hospital. I was going up the steps that lead to the front door and he promptly caught me. I noticed how close we were and how we were both moving in closely, our lips eventually touched and the feeling was amazing. We both pulled back after a few moments. "I love you Carlisle." I blurted out and immediately covered my mouth with my hand.

"I love you too Bella." He said moving my hand away from my mouth and kissing me again.


	3. C is for

**C is for Caution**

We had to be cautious. If anyone found out about us we'd both be in big trouble. I know I can live forever but somehow I think Esme would cut it short if she knew I was having an affair. Bella and I both couldn't live without each other but we both couldn't live without our mates, but we both couldn't live without our lovers and those weren't the same people. Presently I was holding my love in my arms dancing to low playing music in the living room.

"Caution?" She questioned.

"Yes my love, it's the only way we can stay together." I explained and spun her around. I froze I heard my family running home, I looked at her and she knew what that meant, I ran to turn off the stereo and exterminated the dim light in the candles. Bella sat on the couch and picked up a book in a random spot and pretended like she was reading it. "We'll be cautious starting after this." I lifted her chin gently and kissed her, then I pulled away.

Almost as if on cue the family came running through the door and they all stood by their mates. I hugged Esme and Bella hugged Edward and as we kissed our mates we gave a forlorn look to our lovers. Caution is our savior, caution is our undoing.


	4. D is for

**D is for Daffodil**

We were lying in our meadow with his head in my lap. I was perfectly content and was enjoying the view of both him and the beautiful foliage surrounding us but my gazing was cut short by a yellow object. I moved my head back and saw it was a flower.

"If every kiss was a flower, I'd send you a bouquet of daffodils every day." He said offering me the plant.

I laughed softly. "Out of all flowers, why daffodils?" I questioned.

"We'll probably because they remind me of you." He mused.

"Why?" I asked honestly confused.

"Probably because they are simply beautiful, they don't need to wrap themselves up to try and compete with any other plants because they outshine everything else already, they open up and become even more fascinating, and they give so much and take so little. I guess it sounds kinda corny, huh?" He said laughing slightly.

My eyes were watering "I love you, Carlisle." I whispered trying not to cry.

"And I you Bella." I could hear the smile through his words. We were quiet after that basking in the warmth of the sun and of our words.


	5. E is for

**E is for Essie**

I held the most beautiful creature in the world in my arms. "I love you, Essie." I coaxed kissing her on the cheek. I was thinking about how lucky I was and how most people, let alone vampires, would never get to know what it was like to have everything so… perfect. I gave her the nickname awhile ago so that there was a name I could call her that no one could.

"Darling, come on she's probably tired." Bella called out while walking behind me, and wrapping her granite arms around my ice cold shoulders.

"I know… I just can't believe I'm a father." I told her gently putting Essie in her crib.

"Well you'd better get used to the idea." She said laughing softly.

"Your right, I love you." I reminded Bella and at that second Essie started wriggling in her tiny bed. "And I love you too, Renesmee."


	6. F is for

**F is for Fear**

Before I met him there were millions of things I was frightened of; killers, snakes, blood, spiders, etc. but after I met him my fears became more limited. I was now afraid of losing him, leaving him, him leaving me, him cheating on me, him just disappearing from my life. I would sometimes sit up at night on bed after an awful nightmare, he would always try to ask what was wrong but I'd tell him nothing. Last time it was a dream that he left me in the forest, the time before that I dreamed he went to the Volturi to get himself killed.

One day I finally told my horrible nightmares to him and he put a stop to them. "I will never leave you," He promised "I will never disappear, and I will never cheat on you." He said in with such sincerity and so honesty that I knew he was telling the truth. That's why I love Carlisle, he drives away all my fears.


	7. G is for

**G is for Good-bye**

All the Cullens sat in a circle and I stood in the middle as I told them my news. "I need to go." I muttered quickly hoping they wouldn't hear me but, of course, that wasn't the case.

Edward was the first one to interject. "But Bella..."

I put my finger up to stop him. "Edward, you said I shouldn't miss out on any human experiences and this is something I need to experience."

"Are you coming back?" Emmett asked sounding on the verge of sobbing.

"Yes I will be coming back but, unfortunately, there is something here I can't handle." I looked through everyone's faces and my eyes lingered on Carlisle, he looked mournful because he knew he was part of the reason. He knew if he wouldn't of rejected me for the sake of Esme, I'd still be here.

"But who will be my dress up model?" Alice inquired with her eyes glossing from tears that will never fall.

"Who will I cook for?" Esme question sadly.

"Then what human will I despise?" Rosalie asked. Everyone looked at her in anger then turned back to me.

"Bella are you sure we can't take care of the problem?" Emmett questioned.

"Sorry Emmett, but its not a problem you can just get rid of, it's a bit more complicated than that." I explained.

"Are you sure Bella?" Carlisle said approaching me. "Are you positive you have to go, maybe the problem will be resolved."

"I'm afraid not." I countered.

"What if the problem follows you?"

"Then its not a problem anymore." I told him. "I guess this is goodbye everyone." I said changing subject, I hugged each and every person and whispered to Carlisle so even vampires couldn't here. "Good bye."

And he whispered back so none of the vampires could hear him. "Good bye until we get on the plane."


	8. H is for

**H is for Home**

Being with him I got alot of things but the love is what I appreciated the most. There were many houses and cars but I don't care about those. He is my rock, I love him. He is my Carlisle and without him I am nothing. That is why the next events in our relationship were so saddening to me.

"Did you sleep with him?" Carlisle shouted.

I was startled by the question, how could he think I could cheat on him. "I never slept with anyone, I don't even know who you're talking about!" I yelled back at him.

"Edward! You slept with Edward! He told me Bella!"

"I would ch-cheat on you." My voice cracked because I started sobbing.

Carlisle ran in another room and I heard a vase break. I ran to my car and drove away, running might've been faster but I was gone before I even considered that. I drove and drove until I probably reached canada. I sat with my head in my knees and cried angry, sad tears. I looked up to the Northern lights and heard my cell phone ring.

"Please come home, Bella, I was being stupid, I never meant to overreact it's just Edward saying-" Carlisle started babbling but I cut him off.

"It's okay," I said "all that matters is I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you, I'm on my way home."

"Bella, I'm sorry, I love you too, just come back to me." He begged.

"I could never stray too far." I said laughing realizing that even when I was mad at him, I drove to our summer house we had in Ontario.

Being with him I got alot of things but the love is what I appreciated the most. There are many houses and cars but I don't care about those. He is my rock, I love him. He is my Carlisle and without him I am nothing, and when I am with him I know I am home.


	9. I is for

**I is for Imagination**

In my imagination she was mine and she loved me and I her. We'd spend countless hours admiring each other and basking in each other presences. All the love we kept inside will finally come out in a constant gush of affection and caring.

In his imagination no one else was there but him and her. He held her like he holds her now, he kisses her like he kisses her now, and he loves her like he loves her now. In his imagination they were the happiest people in the world lost solely in the love they shared and nothing and no one mattered anymore.

In her imagination… that's just it I don't know what goes on in her mind. I might be a neurosurgeon but I can't read minds even Edward the mind reader can't read her mind. I just see the dull vacant look in her eyes when he talks lovingly to her. I see the pained expression that replaced her loving one a while ago. I had no idea what goes on in her mind but I'd give everything I had just to know. One day when everyone went out hunting, I asked her.

"What goes in my mind?" She asked aloud "Well in my imagination, I'm not here anymore; I'm someplace far away with the person who means the most to me. In my imagination it's only me and my special someone alone with no one else but everyone at the same time. I guess my world doesn't make sense, huh?" She finished.

"It makes perfect sense." I assured her. But the thing about imagination is it's not real. The world would be a truly amazing and horrible place is that was a reality but it isn't. One day Ill ask her who that special person is because the look on her face told me it wasn't Edward and the small smile she gave me gave me hope that it possibly could've been me.


	10. J is for

**J is for Jasper**

**SPECIAL CHAPTER (If I get enough reviews saying this is a good plot then I'll make it into a real story)**

Their hair was the same, their skin like mine was both icy and flawless marble, and their eyes were the same color too, so what was the difference? I was wondering the same thing as I sat in the cold tundra of Antartica in complete isolation from the two I love.

_Flasback_

_I met them at the same time, Jasper and Carlisle were the first two to move for Forks as they waited for the rest of the clan to come from Alaska. I did have a crush on Jasper, what girl wouldn't, he was mysterious and beautiful but Carlisle was the first one to make a move. He was the practicing doctor at the only hospital, and our love was forbidden so we had to keep it a secret, the only one we told was Jasper. I saw Jasper cringe every time Carlisle touched me but then again Jasper wasn't there much when I came over, I asked him about it later and he claimed it was because he wanted to give us privacy but I knew better._

_End Flashback_

My eyes began to sting and I felt something wet on my face, but it was just snow not tthe tears I so desperately needed to let out. I couldn't handle all the flashbacks.

_Flashback_

_Jasper finally told me how he really felt and I told him about the crush I had about him, and somehow it all happened. As my and Carlisle's relationship grew so did Jasper and mine's. It started out small playing footsies, a bit of flirting, and quick pecks but that was it. Then out of one thing lead to another and my world where all you do is take was ruined. I was pregnant, it could've easily been Carlisle's but something told me it might be Jaspers and I didn't know who I'd rather it be. I tried to kill mysef twice but Jasper came busting in both times. I hated myself. I hated how I enjoyed when Carlisle ran out of the room and Jasper would genty rub my inflated stomach, and I hated how when I laid in bed how he would kiss my huge stomach and I hated how it made me laugh. I hated myself for not telling Carlisle the truth._

_End Flashback_

I was wailing now. I ruined my own life and there is noone to blame but myself. Please! Please! Stop the memories! I can't take it anymore! It hurts too much.

_Flashback_

_My rubies eyes scanned the room I was now in. My hands instictively felt my stomach but there was nothing there, I wonder if the baby is alright, I got up and looked around for Carlisle, I heard quiet sobbing coming from his study. I opened the door and I was him sitting at his desk head in his hands, I kept calling his names and he eventually looked up. I asked the question which I didn't want to know the answer to, I asked if the baby was okay. His heart breaking expression answered the question, I collapsed on the floor and sobbed this new weird dry sob and Carlisle flung himself at me and comforted me. He apologized a million times over but I couldn't understand him my brain was only processing one thing and that was my child, my dead child. I picked myself off the floor and walked downstairs Jasper looked like how I was feeling and I knew that the thought of a child that might be his dead was saddening. I hugged him knowing he had it the hardest, he had to suffer in silence while Carlisle could mourn in public. I held Jasper and kissed him on the cheek I mouthed I'm sorry and ran out the front door. I ran until I saw the Pacific Ocean and I swam until I was surrounded by water._

_End Flashback_

I'm despicable. Now here I am in nowhere, the only place possibly as cold as my non beating heart. Why? Whyare you torturing me with things that are and could've been? Must I live with this guilt forever? I broke down and fell face first in the snow sobbing. Death is my wish. Life is my wish. Carlisle is my wish. Jasper is my wish.


	11. K is for

**K is for Kindness**

It was the kindness of Edward to let me go. We still cared for each other but just not as lovers, and he realized this just as I did. He left the house for a little for an extended vacation and that could be anywhere from 3 weeks to10 years. It was the kindness of Edward.

It was the kindness of Alice that brought my love to me. She knew Edward and I were no longer in love, and she also knew I loved another. Carlisle was what I dreamt about and yet I knew it could never be, or so I thought, until Alice told me her vision. It was the kindness of Alice.

It was the kindness of Esme to realize her and Carlisle were not mates. She knew that we both had feelings for each other and she accepted it quite easily. She still remains like a mother to me and I will always love her as one. It was the kindness of Esme.

It was the kindness of fate that he loved me to. Never in my wildest dreams, and they did get pretty wild, had I ever thought he'd love me. Now every day I can tell him I love him and he beams, and he can tell me he loves me and I beam. It was the kindness of fate.


	12. L is for

**OKAY GUYS I MADE A BELLEMMETT ONE CHECK IT OUT! ITS CALLED THE ZEBRAS AND THE BEAR.**

**L is for Love**

Love is such a small word to explain so much. But the word that encompasses how I feel about love isn't much bigger. It can all be summed up like this, Bella. She is everything to me but the saddest is she doesn't even know it. Every time love comes up in this house it always is directed to each other by the same couples from Rosalie to Emmett, Alice to Jasper, and Edward to Bella. Esme and I realized a long time that love no longer had the same meaning to us as it once did. I would close my eyes and not and try to be human but I could only daydream not sleep. I daydreamed about saying how much I wanted to say I love you to her. Edward couldn't here my thoughts because he said once I went into my most personal wishes its like I shut off the switch to my mind.

I dreamed of me going downstairs while Edward was meeting in his room listening to music. Bella was downstairs watching t.v. and I confessed to her everything and the word love came out so much I couldn't belive it.

I dreamed that she kissed me and knotted her hands in my hair. She said she loved me and it was the most glorious moment of my life. I laid my head on her long brown locks, she smelled like freesia.

I decided it was time to open my eyes and when I did all I could see was brown and all I could smell was freesia.


	13. M is for

**M is for Motherhood**

I must've studied these symptoms thousands of times. I must've diagnosed them millions of times, but I still couldn't believe it. In all my research I have never even had the slightest inkling this was possible. "Are you sure?" I asked for what was probably the fifth time.

"I'm positive." She said with no hesitation in her voice. I knew something was wrong when Bella called and said she had something important to tell me. Bella, never likes to be secretly and for the past couple of days she hasn't been acting quite herself but I would've never expected this.

"So that means..." I started.

"You're a father." Bella finished for me.

"I'm a father." I whispered forlorn, but then I realized how good it felt to say it. I realized what this actually meant. I realized this is what I always wanted. "I'm a father." I said a little bit louder. "I'm a father!" I yelled with a smile on my face. I flung myself towards Bella and hugged her but not too hard to harm the baby. "Oh Bella, are you feeling okay? Morning sickness? Stomach ache? Weird cravings? Heart beating too fast?" I asked hurriedly checking her vitals.

"Carlisle, I'm okay." She told me laughing. "If I would've known you'd this enthusiastic I would've told you earlier. What's with the sudden change?"

"I just realized Bella that now my life is perfect. The perfect wife, the perfect job, and now soon to be the most perfect child and I didn't even realize what I didn't have in my life until seconds ago."

"And how do you know the child's going to be perfect?" She asked.

"Well if your the mother I know for a fact they will be perfect." And I couldn't of been more right.

3 months later (it turns out vampire babies develope outrageously fast) my children were born. That's right I said children. Bella delivered two twins, one boy and one girl, their names are Belle and Carl and I couldn't be happier to call them my own.


	14. N is for

**A/N: I MADE A BELLAXDEMETRI FINALLY CHECK IT OUT IT'S CALLED "LOVE OR DEATH? I'LL TAKE EITHER ONE" CHECK IT OUT**

**N is for Nocturnal**

**(This takes place when Carlisle comes in the seventeen hundreds)**

As vampires we consider ourselves so high up, so proud, so sophisticated but for some reason people like that have to wallow outside at night like animals instead of coming outside during daylight. I hate working for Aro Volturi, worse I hated being married to him. My life was nothing but darkness no matter what, I felt nocturnal.

I walked into the thrown room waiting for what Aro had to say, apparently it's important. "Ah, Isabella dear, how are you this fine evening?"

"I'm fine, but you should call me Bella instead, I keep insisting upon it." I said through my teeth trying to make it sound cheerful.

"Well anyway back to the business at hand, it seems I sent all of the other top guards to go to America to try and take care of the band of newly formed colonist vampires, so I'm going to need you to take care of a guest for me."

"I don't remembering being downgraded to babysitter." I muttered.

"Mind your place Isabella, you might have to get to know him better, besides you might know him he is from your hometown."

"Sure, where is he, Aro?"

"Come in Carlisle." Aro shouted out.

No it couldn't be. The doors opened and in walked him just as I remembered him. His blond hair was collected in a ponytail and his eyes matched his jacket and vest but the weird thing was his jacket and vest were light brown. "Bella?" Carlisle whispered.

I flung myself at him and hugged him. "Isabella, who is this may I ask?" Aro questioned suspiciously.

"Oh, we were very good friends." I managed to fumble out. Carlisle looked very hurt at me not mentioning how we were once engaged but I was sure my eyes held the same torment. "Carlisle this is my husband."

"Yes well, Bella why don't you show him to his room."

"Certainly." I motioned for Carlisle to follow me. I ran out of the throne room but I went outside instead of leading him to his room. "Carlisle, I missed you so much." I said after we were a safe distance away.

"Me too, Bella like you wouldn't believe, but how did you become wed to him?"

"It was not up to me, I wanted to return to you." I explained.

Carlisle kissed me and after a moment pulled away. "Then runaway with me."

I didn't answer I just kissed him and ran in the opposite direction of the castle and he followed.

As vampires we consider ouselves so high up, so proud, so sophisticated but for some reason people like that have to wallow outside at night like animals instead of during daylight but with Carlisle I feel like it doesn't matter. I love being with Carlisle, and better yet I'll love being his wife. My life is full of so much light now I almost feel normal, almost.


	15. O is for

**O is for Ornament**

I miss him, I wish he was with me right now, but instead I'm here at Charlie's house with him, Renee, and Phil. I spent the first couple of hours of my day exchanging fake smiles to everyone and bashfully handing them their gifts and reluctantly excepting gifts from everyone. My favorite gif was an ornament with a mistletoe painted on it.

Don't get me wrong I love Christmas but not for the gifts but its more about the attitude most people adopt at this time, it seems to make the world a better place. Also don't believe I don't like my family but it's just they act like a bunch of kids. When Charlie and Phil weren't being competitive they were watching sports, and when my mom wasn't embarrassing me she was kissing Phil.

I sat on my bed looking out my bedroom window. I had the thing I brought up with me balled up in my hands. I was just waiting and my eyes flashed to the clock it was 6 o' clock and it was twilight, supposedly the easiest time for him to come outside. I heard a knock on my window and I went as fast as I could to open it. He climbed in and in a blur of blonde and marble he appeared before me. I took out the thing I ballled in my hand and dangled it above his head.

Carlisle looked up. "A mistletoe Bella, really?" He asked skeptically.

"'Tis the season." I said.

"Really, as if I'd need a reason to kiss you." He told me before taking me in a passionate kiss.

I love Christmas.


	16. P is for

**P is for Perculiar**

Something about the way she invited me in was perculiar. The year was 1663 and I was a young man well on his way to becoming a clergyman; I was 22 years old. I knew I wondered to far from my designated path when I couldn't find the river which usually kept me on my way to wherever I was going. I stopped along a house and knocked on the door, a beautiful woman answered and invited me in.

Something about the way she looked was perculiar. The woman was by every standard beautiful, but something seemed dangerous about her. She had long dark brown locks that went down to the middle of her back, a heart shaped face, ruby lips, and eyes thats were a rich gold. Her smile was simply breathtaking, and she had an amazing figure; she looked to be about 18.

Something about the way she talked was perculiar. I sat down on a chair following her lead. "You are very mouthwatering and quite handsome for a mortal." She told me seductively. It might or might not have been seductive but every word she said called to me. I meekly nodded my head. She crossed the distance between us and kissed me.

Sometihng about the kiss was perculiar. She softly kissed my lips and she felt like icy stone, slowly she worked her way on my neck and I was getting hot and bothered. I felt ecstacy until the bite came accompanied with the pain of a thousand fires. She pulled away from me and smiled "Don't worry, mi amor, the pain is only for now."

Some about the way we live is perculiar. Every since the transformation had been complete we've been inseperable. We've taken younger vampires under our wings and claimed them as family. Every thing about my life is perculiar, every thing about my life is perfect.


	17. Q is for

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW I'M RUNNING OUT OF MOTIVATION TO WRITE**

**Q is for Questioning**

I was ready for whatever my future father-in-law had to say. Carlisle insisted it was bonding so everyone went out hunting to leave us alone at the huge Cullen mansion. I was seated on the white couch in the middle of the living room while Carlisle was adjacent to me in his recliner, but he was sitting up straight and he looked like he had something very important on his mind.

"So the wedding is in three days." Carlisle spoke.

"Uh yeah." I answered back nervously. I was fidgeting in my seat, I don't know why but I hate talking about my soon to be marriage with Edward.

"Are you okay, Bella?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes just very nervous." I told him honestly.

Carlisle got up from his chair and moved next to me on the couch. I was now even more nervous because I've always had a crush on Carlisle. "I don't want you to be nervous, I want us to be close." He said this looking me in my eyes and I found it hard to make a coherent statement.

"Th-thanks."

"Bella for these last questions I need you to be a hundred percent honest with me."

"Okay."

"Do you love Edward?" If anyone else would've asked that question then I would've immediately agreed but someting about the way Carlisle looked at me. The way he was watching my every facial expression made me question myself. Seconds of silence passed and I looked down from his gaze and before I could say anything Carlisle said "Please be honest."

"I don't know anymore." I whispered.

Carlisle took his finger and lifted my gaze back to him. "Do you love me."

Just like the last question I knew that if anyone else asked I would've quickly denied but now I'm not sure. After a few seconds I murmured "I think so."

"Bella, will you leave with me, to somewhere far away."

This time without thinking I answered yes. Carlisle picked me up in his arms and we ran as far as we could and on the day I was supposed to marry Edward I was opening my red eyes for the first time and starting to enjoy my new vampire life with Carlisle.


	18. R is for

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**R is for Reminiscing**

I lay in bed right now with the most beautiful woman in the world and yet I can't understand how it happened but at the same time I reminisce about it constantly.

Edward was acting strange after Bella's birthday party, he said he was going out for a walk in the woods but I knew that wasn't his only motive. I walked into the woods far enough so he couldn't hear my thoughts but close enough to know what was happening. I found Edward and listened in.

_"Bella, we're leaving." Edward announced stoically._

_"But what about Charlie I can't just leave." She said._

_"By we I mean my family and myself."_

_"But I thought you loved me."_

_"You just fascinated me as all." And with that Edward ran away._

I heard Bella slump down to the floor and I ran to pick her up, How could me own son leave someone especially a woman like this. With so many predators among our kind trying to kill her he could've at least told her while she was home. I carried back home, I comforted her, and fed her. After I accomplished all this I noticed no one was home, I checked the rooms and they took everything. My goodness they all wanted to leave Bella I was in utter shock until I saw a note on the floor in Alice's room:

_Carlisle-_

_we will be back maybe not soon but someday, it is meant to happen like this. We still love Bella but you two need to be alone._

_From, Alice_

I had no idea what the note meant at the time but all I knew is that I need to take care of Bella. Even after weeks of depression I helped her heal and I sewed up her heart and I became so in love with her it was ridiculous. We became the best of friends and after about six months we finally declared our love. We wrote a note to Charlie saying that she ran away, but only we knew the truth. Both Bella and I knew we were eloping and soon after her transformation would come. The transformation only took 1 day and I was happy she didn't have to suffer. Now here we are back in Forks fifty years later.

I awoke from my day dreaming to hear knock on the door and when I went to open it I saw a note on the door step:

_Carlisle-_

_I told you this was for the best. We'll be coming back soon and we expect to see the new happy couple. We all never stopped loving you guys._

_From, Alice._


	19. S is for

**S is for Sensation**

He gave me a sensation I could never describe, but if I had to I would say it was like burning and freezing, it was like drowning in the Sahara desert, it was like heaven and hell. If I were to hear someone describe it this way I would imagine it be painful but in actuality it was a tremendously happy feeling he gave me all this in one glance.

She gave me sensations I've never dreamed of. To describe it would be impossible but I can still try. It was like fire and ice, or pleasure and pain, or even transforming with ice in your blood instead of fire. It sounds horrible when it was really delightful.

When he touched me,

When she touched me,

When he kissed me,

When she kissed me,

When he smiled and winked at me,

When she smiled and winked at me,

I felt the sensation of love, a sensation I wouldn't have traded for anything in the world and a sensation that only they can give me.


	20. T is for

**T is for Timeless**

My father, King Charles, orchestrated a ball to help me find a prince, I was his only child and he needed a man to run his kingdom. I tried to protest but it did nothing but strengthen his resolve, I dressed in my nicest gown and went to my thrown to watch the young man come in.

Everyone how walked in looked plain and then my eyes fell upon a tall man with straight platinum blond hair, he held himself in such a way that he looked omnipotent in all his glory. When I looked at him all time stopped and what was probably hours looking at him felt timeless. After awhile I composed myself and tried to look regal but nearly lost it as he came closer to me.

"Hello," he said with a voice as pure as water and as smooth as honey, "I am Prince Carlisle of England, may I have this dance?" I nodded feebly and we made our way to the dancefloor.

Carlisle spun me around in circles as we glided on the floor and we stopped too soon for my liking, later I would find out that we danced for nearly eight hours straight but the moments I spend with him are always timeless so what need is their to count the time? 


	21. U is for

**U is for Umbrella**

"C'mon Bella, go say hi to him." My friend Angela encouraged me.

Currently we were at a party and across the room I saw the most beautiful man ever. Usually beautiful shouldn't describe a man but this time it was fitting. He had short blond hair, porcelain skin, topaz eyes, and an amazing smile.

"I couldn't say hi, he probably doesn't even notice me.' I told her before taking a sip of my punch.

"If only you knew how pretty you are, Bella, if only you knew." She sad before going over to her boyfriend Ben who just walked in the door.

I saw all my other friends and walked over to tell them hi. It was raining immensely outside and I could hear the lightning crackling in the distance, I wanted to leave before the storm got really bad so I said goodbye to everyone and then I went out the door. It was just starting to rain so I pulled my hood up and walked briskly to my apartment a couple of blocks away.

I heard someone running behind me so I turned around. "Wait!" I man yelled to me. I recognized the blond hair under the street lights, it was the guy from the party. I stopped walking. This man approached me and held out a purple umbrella. "You forgot this at the party." He said.

"Oh thank you... oh I'm so sorry I don't even know your name." I told him embarrassed.

"Its Carlisle."

"Well thank you Carlisle, I'm Bella. You ran all the way in this rain just to give me back this umbrella?" I questioned.

"Well no, I wouldn't to know if you'd like to go out with me."

"Oh um, I'd love to but why'd you go through all this trouble you could've said something at the party."

"I thought that you didn't even notice me." He explained.


	22. V is for

**V is for Vampiress**

The venom was burning me from the inside out. Surely I couldn't be in hell, I devoted my whole life to the Lord, I was doing his work in preaching to the community. I was careful not to scream so as not to bring unwanted attention. I waited three long days and eventually theburning faded away from my limbs and into my heart and then it was done. My heart stopped and I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful woman. She had topaz eyes, long mahogany brown locks, pale skin, and outrageously white teeth.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to bite you." She said with a slight Italian accent while crouching down and touching my neck, the place where the bite was and she kissed it. "You must see yourself, you really are quite handsome." I could not think of a coherent sentence. "Oh, the thirst follow me, its dark now so noone is around lets go see if a herd of deer are around."

I just nodded my head and followed her. I could hear little hoofs stomping on the grass softly, and I went into a crouch which felt very natural. The blood in their veins called to me, I looked over at her and she just nodded her head to the direction they were in. I ran as fast as I could, which was remarkably fast, to the animals and I drained them dry. After being able to get my thoughts in order I looked over at the animal carcass in my hand and threw it down in disgust.

"I'm a monster." I whispered looking at the four creatures I killed.

"No you are not a monster you are a vampire and a very humane one at that." She licked the blood from the corner of my mouth. "You are my mate and I am yours, I am Bella."

"I am Carlisle, and I think I love you."

"I think I do too." She replied and then we went off into our eternal happiness.


End file.
